sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Government
The following is an overview of the the current government of the World Empire of Chedorlaomer , The Imperial Cabinet of Shushushi Enkidu Council of Ministers (Ministers in service before 1888 held the same position in the preceding cabinet/s) * Shushushi Enkidu, Chief Minister of Elam 1888- ** Hayanu Enkidu , 1st Vice Chief Minister of Elam 1888- ** Esarhaddon Kadashman , 2nd Vice Chief Minister of Elam 1888- ** Mandaru Kidinu , 3rd Vice Chief Minister of Elam 1888- * Emisum Apiashal Bel-Kala , Interior Minister1888- ** Muwatalli Sin , Vice Minister of the Interior 1888- * Limer Enlil , Police and Investigative Forces Minister1888- ** Huzziya Teshub , Vice Minister of Police and Investigative Forces 1888- * Melamkurkukka Harbe , Defense and Warfare Minister 1889- * Shuttarna KadashmanDefense and Warfare Minister, 1888-1889 ** Phraates Ekur, Vice Minister of the Navy 1888-1889 ** Yakmesi Harbe , Vice-Minister of the Navy 1889- ** Belakim Warassa, Vice Minister of the Army 1888-1889 ** Zimri-Lim Kidinu , Vice-Minister of the Army 1889- * Iblul-Il Turgu , Minister of Ceremonies1885- ** Igrish-Halam Ki , Vice Minister of Ceremonies, 1886- * Iddadu Enkidu , Minister of Finance1888- ** Mursili Enki , Vice Minister of Finance 1888- * Ben-Bitbahiani Harbe , Minister of Religions1887- ** Ashur-dugul Bilalama , Vice Minister of Religions 1883- * Sharkhurunuwa Ekur , Minister of Construction and Colonisation1882- ** Ila-kabkabu Igi-Harti , Vice Minister of Construction and Colonisation 1883- * Niqmiepu' Sin , Minister of Industry1888- ** Libaya Enlil , Vice Minister of Industry 1886- * Te'irru Ea , Minister of Justice1888- ** Enlil-kudurri-usur Ashur-resh-ishi Ea , Vice Minister of Justice 1888- * Ammishtamru Warassa , Minister of Agriculture and Food Production1888- ** Ura-Tarhunzas Ekur , Vice Minister of Agriculture and Food Production 1880- * Lugalkisalsi Enkidu , Minister of Propaganda1888- ** Ilimilimma Kadashman , Vice Minister of Propaganda 1887- * Enpirigdu-Anna Sama , Minister of Employement1888- ** Atal-shen Sama , Vice Minister of Employement 1888- * Enshakushanna Ramashshu , Minister of Education1878- ** Meskiaggsher Ramashshu , Vice Minister of Education 1883- * Emtsu Bilalama , Minister of Healthcare1888- ** Bubu Bel-Kala , Vice Minister of Healthcare 1890- * The Ministry of the Crown has been vacant in Shushushi Enkidu's cabinet since it's formation, the duties of the Ministry divided between the 1st and 2nd Vice Chief Ministers. * The Ministry of National Security remains vacant since 1872, however it still formaly exists and has a seperate office and employees. The Ministry is managed by the Interior Ministry. The Minister also has a permanently reserved chair during Goverment meetings. The most prominent and well known institution of the Ministry is the Imperial Public Entertainment and Written Publication Censorship Board, an Imperial Body with Inter-Imperial oversight over the ratings, release and approval of literature and stage plays. Former Ministries * The Ministry of Sport (1723-1868) * The Ministry of Forestry (1712-1850) * The Ministry of Coal (1470-1610 & 1611-1757) * The Ministry of Science and Development (1806-1815) * The Ministry of Iron (1633-1771), included the agenda of the Coal Ministry since 1757 * The Ministry of the Faith (Elamite) (1105-1771) * The Ministry of Higher Learning (1705-1771) * The Ministry of Fishing and Marine Life (1771-1814) Other Important Govermental Posts Imperial Court * The King's Treasurer (Kapnuškir sunkina): Represents the Imperial and Royal Court and Office expenses to the Goverment. * Warden of the Royal Seal and Warden of the Imperial Seal (called "Araš hutlak", "Araš Hutlak of the Royal Seal", and "Araš Hutlak of the Imperial Seal"). Formaly Represent the Emperor and King at Ministerial Meetings, as well as grant formal indirect Royal and Imperial approval to bills not directly aproved by the Emperor. * Chancelor (//teppir//) of the Imperial Office: Aristander Formaly manages the Imperial Office (or the "Royal Household", formally called the Ulhi Sunkina) at the Imperial Zagratume and comunicates with the Goverment on the Emperor's behalf. * Chamberlain (//Liptekutira//)of the Royal Palace: Keeper of the Royal Palace at Susa * The Majordome (Shabra-e) of the Royal Estates: Keeper and administrator of the Royal Estates within Elam. Other * Great Emissary of the King of Warahshe: Spokesman and representative of the Autonomous Kingdom of Warahshe * Great Emissary of the King of Elammat: Spokesman and representative of the Autonomous Kingdom of Elammat The Governmental Structure The Government of Elam ** (Feudal Council) ** People's Advisory Council ** Parliament of Elam/ The Empire ** The Four Lord Tetrarchs *** High Magistrate **** Deputy Magistrate ***** Magistrate ****** Local Government